1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly, to a flat-panel display that allows the user to conveniently adjust the direction and angle of the screen with single hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Following rapid development of display manufacturing technology and mass production of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), such display devices have become intensively used to replace conventional CRT monitors and now dominate the market.
An LCD has a liquid crystal cell positioned between two polarizers. An electric field is applied to the liquid crystal cell to make light pass through cell. The liquid crystal filled in the cell, therefore, is like a shutter, either allowing light to pass through or blocking the light. Therefore, the LCD has a certain range of visible angle and a preferable visual angle. An LCD must allow the user to conveniently adjust the viewing angle of the display subject to need or environmental conditions. This angle adjustment feature is important in product design of displays.
The angle adjustment structure of an LCD may be formed of a pivot joint or hinge mechanism. The pivot joint or hinge mechanism allows the user to adjust the tilting angle and direction of the screen.
However, conventional pivot joints and hinge mechanisms for LCD commonly have a complex structure that is expensive to be manufactured. When adjusting the tilting angle of the screen, the user must hold the base of the LCD with one hand and tilts the screen with the other hand thus this adjustment procedure is inconvenient. Further, an LCD using a conventional pivot joint or hinge mechanism provides the user adjustment of the tilting angle in one particular direction only. It does not allow the user to adjust the tilting angle of the screen in different directions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display with multiple adjustable positions and angles that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.